Bobby Rockelle
Robert George Washington Carver, Jr.'''Bobby's real name is '''Robert George Washington Carver, Jr. but usually simply referred to as Bobby Junior , or simply Bobby, is the deuteragonist as well as one of the main characters in CrazyCliffordClips. He is the young version of his father of the same name. He is the most common character in the series. He is the secondary deuteragonist of the series but he is the main protagonist of the Bobby's Summer School videos and The School videos. In a lot videos, he was the unbeloved son of George Rockelle, and was usually parented by Chef Seuss. His best friends are Peter and Jayden, and they hang out with each other pretty much all the time. In his first appearance, Joseph and George's dumb and stupid adventures episode 1 (Season 1), he is the main antagonist. and he would also be the secondary antagonist of Season 1. Personality Bobby's personality was extremely variant in earlier videos and over time has had numerous different sides to him. Over 11 years of appearing in life. he has turned into a manipulative, energetic, immature, naughty, troublesome, selfish, demanding, whiny, bothersome, semi-racist, annoying, and not very smart person. He bothered and annoyed everyone around the house, especially Chef Seuss, and always caused a disruption that usually leads to George yelling at Chef Seuss for it or sometimes vice/versa. Whenever he asks for something, he usually asks Chef Seuss for it. On many occasions, he asks for something very stupid such as in Bobby's Snack! when he asks Chef Seuss to buy him a snack at the gas station even though there is a mountain of snacks to eat at the house. He is also a somewhat picky eater especially in later videos and was also a spoiled brat because in Bobby's Summer Vacation, he demanded Chef Seuss to buy him all the trains but he only got two from the store. Junior loves his dog toy Marshall Fire Pup a lot, so he gets depressed if he loses it as shown in Bobby Loses Marshall. He also gets rabies and starts acting weird in Bobby Gets Rabies!. When the squirrel bit him, he turned into a wild animal and was foaming at the mouth. Chef Seuss gave him a pill and that made Bobby feel better and then he bit him. At the end of the video, Bobby said that "Chef Seuss was having "babies" himself. One of the most notable things about Bobby is how he has changed over time. In his young small 11 year life in 2013-14 when Bobby was a spoiled brat who portrayed a general child that age. Over the next few years, Junior started to become smarter, but still was stupid sometimes when he was with Joseph and Cody. Since Bobby has turned 8, he has been quite a bit more mature. One notable video with this was The Baby! where Bobby was strongly encouraged to do as good as possible and fighting the retartedness of Clifford It is a very unique aspect how Bobby is growing over time. It's pretty apparent that Bobby has some serious mental instability, if anything happens that may affect him badly, or something doesn't go his way, he will react in very unhinged and insane episodes. As seen in Bobby's Punishment! Bobby was placed in the corner for five minutes and he was acting all weird, and in Bobby Loses Marshall! he lost Marshall and was sad all day. In Bobby Needs Glasses! Bobby wore glasses and his friends made fun of him so he read a medical book and got smarter and thinks he's smarter than everyone. In Bobbys Flu Shot! Bobby was scarred after he got his flu shot and was on a wheelchair and wore a cast on his leg where he got his flu shot and claims to have been "shot" by the Elliot Guy. And in Bobby's Cookies! He left a sticky note which had cookies written on the fridge and was hoping for Chef Seuss to get him cookies but Chef Seuss said that he didn't see it and Bobby kept repeating he didn't see it and placed sticky notes all over the house and the car. It's also noted that Bobby doesn't have a sense of empathy because he told Peter to stop crying over his “dead” parents in Bobby Sneaks Into A Movie! On several occasions, he is found to be racially prejudice to black people. This is evident in Buster's Job (Buster is asked to babysit Bobby while George and Chef Seuss go to the hospital) when Bobby is surprised to see Buster walk up to him while he is playing with his dinosaurs. Bobby cries, "Oh my god! Black Guy! Don't take my money! Protect me, dinosaurs!" Buster then asks, "Why is everyone in this house so racist?" There is another occasion in Bobby's 11th Birthday after he opens the door to let Jayden and his family inside, not expecting Jayden to have a black step-father. Bobby is also known for sharing false stories. For example, in Bobby's Flu Shot!, He explains to Peter and Jayden that a guy came in with a gun, shot George and Chef Seuss, and getting shot in the knee. Also, in No Crust!, he explains to the Elliot Guy that Chef Seuss used a chainsaw to "kill" his sandwich, in reality, all he did was cut the crust. In Chef Seuss The Octopus!, he falsely said Chef Seuss wants to be an octopus. In the video Godzilla! Bobby showed a fake video and lied about it for a while. Though he did owe up to it in the end. He has made extremely poor choices on more than one occasion such as in Bobby gets Rabies Bobby's Doll like trying to pet a rabid squirrel and trying to throw water bombs in the house respectively and lacks common sense which leads to him being half dumb. He is also addicted to Dirk The Jerk similar to his Dad's TV addiction to Barneyyy and Friends, though to a much lesser extent. However, despite all of this, even Bobby is capable of genuine kindness. The shining example of this is when he felt bad for Chef Seuss's suffering on his birthday, and as an apology, threw a surprise birthday party for him, with Peter and Jayden's help! He even apologizes for treating Chef Seuss badly for the entire time they've known each other (although, thanks to the new status quo, this is rendered redundant via negative continuity). Despite being a generally dumb character, he has shown to act smart on some occasions such as Bobby's 6th Grade! Part 5 where he states that blue stars are hotter than red stars, in Cool Jayden! where Bobby figures out how to change Jayden back to normal, in Bobby's Bad Luck! he states that superstitions are not real and that all the bad luck he was getting were coincidences. In Bobby's Piggy Bank! he knows how to stop his dad from getting arrested without getting himself in trouble and in Broken Doll! where he has the idea to put the one-piece tuxedo on Chad and give it to Jayden so he stops crying. Along with Peter and Bobby keeps trying to prove to Jayden that Chad is a doll and that the Sun is a planet (although he no longer seems to argue this after Bobby Goes To The Sun!).He also uses a bowling ball,a trail of cheezitz,an oven,a golden watch,and an electrified doorknob as a trap to kill 3 robbers (1 survived but was imprisoned). He doesn't act very bratty anymore, as he improved from military school. He's also simply grown up over the past few years, as he was just 4 in his first modern appearance. Despite this however Bobby is shown to be a bit of a crybaby as shown at the beginning of Bobbys 11th Birthday where his father punished him for destroying his flat screen TV but the best example of this is in George's Christmas Problem where George explained to him that Santa Claus isn't real though this was never spoken of again in later videos. History When Bobby was born, he would start as an evil baby and burn Joseph and Kidnap Tiffany until Buster shot him following that event George would start dating Maria but she would later leave him Leaving Bobby with no mom George would always choke his son with Cottonballs causing his fears of it years later, The Clown Car was a present given to George before his father left for war. George kept the Clown Car in a storage box until years later, when he decided to search through it. Bobby saw the Clown Car and wanted to use it, but George denied his request. When George was away, with the help of Jayden and Peter, Bobby managed to steal it and fly in it. He then shot a cannonball on the glass table, eventually leading his father to give Bobby one final chance but was sent to military school after he destroyed the remains of George's cat. After military school, Peter gave Bobby the Clown Car to break the glass table once again to revert him back to his original self. Criminal Record Despite being young, he has a criminal record. Most crimes are due to lack of common sense and revenge. (But he can't be convicted of the crimes due to his age) * Assault -''' In Bobby's Nerf Gun, Bobby shot Chef Seuss in the eye with a Nerf Gun. He also hit Clifford with a beer bottle in Clifford's Fidget Spinner!. In The Restraining Order! He and his friends bite Chef Seuss for no apparent reason. * 'Murder - ' In Bobby's Package and Evil Chef Seuss and Home Alone 1 and 2 and Jayden the Vampire, Bobby murders George, Chef Seuss, Jayden (along with Peter), Bingo, Grimm, Elmo, and Sharon (though in the latter two videos, it was in self-defense, and therefore justified). He also ate Clifford's two kids in Clifford Has Kids!. He also murdered the main titular character like Drawing Clifford in Drawing Clifford! and Ford in Clifford's Clone!. * 'Vandalism '- In Bobby's 9th Birthday!, he destroyed George's TV with a hammer. He also destroyed the table in Bobby's Clown Car!. He also destroyed Clifford's fidget spinner in Clifford's Fidget Spinner!. He also destroyed the vase in Gravity! and a cup in Bobby's Doll! and also George's cup in Bobby's Punishment!, He also destroyed Cody's project in The School Project!. * 'Assisted Murder '- In Bobby Almost Goes To Sleep Forever!, He pretends to save Chef Seuss's life as the Loan Shark pretended to shoot him but ended up refusing to block 2 shots and so letting Chef Seuss get killed. * 'Attempted Murder -' He tried to kill Peter in Bobby's Daddy Problem!. * 'Filing a false report -' In Chef Seuss's New Job!, he framed Chef Seuss for a crime he didn't commit while calling the cops. * 'Attempted filing a false report-' In The Project!, he tried to get Jayden arrested for the RC helicopter incident. * '''Harboring a fugitive: In Bobby's Candy Bar!, he was hiding Blueball in his house, while he was unaware he was the "Candy Bar Bandit". * Credit Card Fraud: In Mr. Richman's Credit Card!, he used Richman's credit card to purchase an electric Monster Jam monster truck and over $10,000 worth of v-bucks in Fortnite without Richman's knowledge. * Elder Abuse: In Gravity, he caused his grandmother falling off the stairs by shouting her name causing her to be paralyzed. He also moved her out of the couch. Relationships In earlier videos Bowser Junior always annoyed Chef Pee Pee with his stupid requests, making Chef Pee Pee hate him. Because of this, every time when Junior is about to do something that could be dangerous in some way. Chef Seuss Chef Seuss, similar to his hopes and dreams of killing George, sometimes hopes he kills Bobby in the process, but sadly for Chef Seuss this never happens. He also annoys him by asking to play toys with him. Bobby loves spending time with Chef Seuss but he never showed love back to Bobby. There are rare occasions where Chef Seuss is nice to Bobby, such as at the end of Bobby's Big Vacation!, taking him to the Movies without so much as a complaint. For some reason, he is not angry or insulted from Chef Seuss calling him a Brat/Idiot/Stupid. As of "Bobby's New Room!", Bobby is Chef Seuss's roommate, much to the despair and annoyance of the latter, yet to the pleasure of the former because Bobby's old room was taken over by his father as a punishment to him eating his father's chips. After Bobby says he loves him, Chef Seuss mutters the same, yet does not say it directly to Junior. George Bobby always interrupts his dad while he watches Barneyy and Friends. George occasionally likes his son, but he hates when he annoys him. He basically annoys him a lot and sometimes it leads to George getting on him and on more than one occasion abuse him Despite this, he gets along with his dad okay and loves his dad very much and strives to be like him. However, this was in older episodes. In 2019, George showed his good side to Bobby, saying that he loves his son. Peter Bobby and Peter (With his last name being "HisFriendNextdoor") are friends that mostly meet at school or at Bobby's home to play toys. What often happens is, if somebody is cooler than Bobby, Peter is on their side rather than on Bobby's side. They have suprisingly made out a lot like in, the Houseplay Series.Category:Characters